Unposted WIP Characters
I think you people know what this is already... Basically just post characters that don't have pages yet/you're working on. The original page was made by SpyroBiel. KniroAndTito3915 REDDHART REDUX.png|Reddhart...most likely changing his name though CAN CAN I HIM and now .png|CAN CAN I HIM Umbra redesign.png|Umbra the Mongoose Fangs redesign or something.png|Fangs the Coyote YOU'RE LOADED LIKE A WEAPON.png|So what do you think of these two guys? EVERY DO WILL HAVE ITS DAY.png|YAY OR NAY!?1!?!?>!>?1?>1./1>!?>!?> Heroes of snaegon.png|Second design of that other guy LAST DAY (FINAL HOURS).png|Here's another random oh character CRASH BANNAGON.png|I'll stop being the outcast here with the weird furry characters and make a new Sonic FC main, k LOVELY THE TIGER.png|"creation" DES THE COYOTE.png|des the coyote. Triple-One Can I ask you a question.jpg|Kai clone #3, the Stalker Can I ask you a question.jpg|Kai clone #7, the Questioner Can I ask you a question.jpg|Kai clone #5, the Jerk Can I ask you a question.jpg|Kai clone #10, the Executioner potato faced robot.png|This looks like a base... anyways, this is T.V. Boy, from the scripts. This was all made by curve tool. The-Bismarck WIP character's Richard the German Sheperd New Version.png|Richard the German Shepherd (Made from a sketch given by Dot27 SFCW as a gift) Elizabeth the Skunk.png|Elizabeth the Skunk, a gift character from Dot27. (It is based of her sketch, but with a few improvements) Mason the Lemur.JPG|Mason the Lemur (A gift given by Dot27, from SFCW) SA3 Nightside the Malevolent Shade.JPG|Nightside, AKA the traitor Shade who possesses Upsilon and makes him really oh in that AU thing I was thinking about. This is his form when he's out of Upsilon's body but THIS ISN'T EVEN HIS FINAL FORM YET!??!!?!!!! About Jennifer Lawrence....jpg|Old characters from a story of mine, made in 2011 or something How does one do what you call 'shading'.jpg|Detective lady, she doesn't look like a detective I know shhhhhhh she's just missing her trench coat Dead Dad and Evil Mom the Minks.jpg|I think I'm completely done with Irmia's design, but Valdus' is bugging me he looks too much like his son... Anyways these are Uppy's parents. He's your snegon representative.jpg|I tried to do. Valdus again but... STRGG! If I don't use these designs for him I'll just give me to older Upsilon, aiyah TV BOY'S LEGS RANDOMLY THERE.jpg|The Shades will probably just be a section on Upsilon's page but WHATEVS. Anyways, Psyche is Kestrel's Shade, and Ter is Upsilon's. Moar Shades.jpg|More Shade buddies Even more Shaaaaades.jpg|Even more Shade buddies. I got bored while making them and then wrote random crap for the last one... Am I ever gonna stop or.jpg|Sorry but these little dudes are so fun to design. Anyways Grommet is creepy. I based him off of Kidnapper-kun Speedo the Dog.JPG|HIM It's 1AM and I still can't go to sleep????.JPG|Here, I like this one much more. This is gonna be a pain in my rumpus to digitize but whatever. Also, I do not know how to do gradients with a pencil umm??? Run Devil Run!!!.JPG|I have so much to fix... anyways, guess ;) Static krypton1.JPG|Krypton the mouse (old design) radon1.JPG|Radon (old design) SpyroBiel OC Group Shot.jpg|Yup. ALL of these guys. Kufguh Cuteness.png|Well I decided I'm going to be re-doing Brody's page, and I only tweaked his design a lil' bit, but for now I'm going to consider him a WIP character. Zuasi sketch.png|So um... we got a Zeti Kangaroo Mouse hybrid kid thing... also her left eye looks weird because it's deformed, and that eye is blind too so yeah... KOOL816 Chara 1.png|some gurlwho millie will pelt coconuts with Category:Gallery